Star crossed Shinobi
by Sero1992
Summary: what happens to Naruto when Jiraiya raises him away from the hidden leaf? Most importantly what happens to him when he goes to hidden leaf for protection? This story rated M for langue and adult content
1. Prolog

Star crossed Shinobi

Prolog

Konoha the village hidden in the leaves, is a strong Ninja village. Wars came and went but Konoha stood proud. Many other Ninja villages tried for years to destroy this great village, but none have Succeeded… so far. That fateful day when the nine-tailed fox demon attacked was one of great loss. "We need to keep it away from the village" a Hidden leaf ninja said trying to draw the attention of the giant fox demon. Another ninja throwing shuriken with paper bombs attached to the end of them flew at the demon. "Oh, you telling me now you realized it was heading that way? Here I thought it was just going for a stroll" another ninja said half joking. "This isn't time for jokes if this keeps up more people will die" the first ninja said. The fox demon just turned to the ninjas and with a swing of one of its tales killed over a dozen of Konoha's ninjas.

In Konoha hidden away from the fighting a tall blond hair guy with blue eyes stands and watches on as the fox demon comes closer to the village. He is clinching his fist ' ** _I should be out there fighting to protect my village but..._** ' his train of thought was broken as soft hands wrap around him. "Minato, you need to go the village needs there Hokage" a woman about the same age as the man she called Minato said. She was a little shorter than Minato with fire red hair with soft eyes and a fair complexion. Minato sighed as her words fell on his ears. "I know Kushina but… the elders have given strict orders for me to stay here in the village." Kushina moved her hands to her hips "and the fact you don't want to leave your pregnant wife's side has nothing to do with it." Minato sighed as he turned to face Kushina even nine months pregnant she was the most beautiful woman Minato had ever seen. "I don't want to leave you and our son alone. What if something happens while I am away fighting that demon." He is conflicted on one hand he does not want to leave his wife and unborn son alone, but on the other hand he is the Hokage the leader of the village hidden in the leaves. His heart was torn between his love and his people. He was very uneasy about why the fox demon attacked in the first place it was not adding up, but with him hidden in the village he had no idea what was going on. "Go Minato" Kushina said with a warm smile "Naruto is not due for another week I can handle myself here until you return." Minato smiled at his love and softly nodded as he threw on a white cape with flames on the bottom of them. "I will be back in a flash" he said smiling playing with words of his nickname as Minato disappears onto the battle field. Red eyes like fire peered from the forest. The red eyes that would peer into your soul stared threw the forest daring what it was looking at to come after it. Like it was challenging the man it stared at begging it to come closer, so it could sink its teeth into flesh of its target.


	2. The woman who danced on water

Chapter 1: The woman who danced on water

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat his first reaction was to survey his surroundings for danger like his master had taught him. The night before came back to him, the cold feel of the forest where they set camp at. Sounds of the forest started to roar in his ears like frogs crooking, crickets singing back in forth to each other, and the wind softly howling making it **_colder_** than it really should have been for late summer. Naruto finally slowed his heart rate down ' ** _That dam fox is not going to let me sleep is he_** ' Naruto thought to himself. He is a tall young man standing close to six-foot-tall with blond hair and what looked like cat whiskers on his cheeks. He hated the whiskers made him look more like a fox. More importantly like the fox demon that he knew lived inside him. Slowly he places a hand on the chainmail shirt he was wearing. Under the shirt was the seal holding the demon inside him. ' ** _Why me, what makes me so dam special that I am the one with this curse_** ' Naruto thought to himself.

He grabs his bag checking making sure nothing was missing in it. There were a few scrolls, his throwing weapons, and a small headband. The headband had a swirl on it that came to a point and what looked like a triangle on the side of it. He slowly started to remember where he got it. Master Jiraiya had given it too him for his Eighteenth birthday. "This use to belong to your father he was a great ninja before," he stopped the story not continuing it. Naruto knew the reason why he never continued the story, Naruto told him a few years back. "Why would I want to know about parents that left me Master Jiraiya" he said with anger on his face that day.

Slowly he grabs his jacket to cover him from the wind as he started to stir and get up. ' ** _Well no reason to sit around here. I saw a lake a little way back from here, might do me good to go get a drink_** ' Naruto thought. The words of his Master came back to him "do not go too far away from camp Naruto we cannot afford any trouble around here." Naruto sighed he knew Master Jiraiya was only looking after him. ' ** _Besides you are the one I need to watch always chasing women around_** ' Naruto thought. Naruto zipped up his jacket as he started to move quietly in the woods to the lake.

A young woman slowly made her way to the excluded lake. She knew she would be alone no one ever traveled this close to Konoha at night. This was one of the only times she could be alone. Slowly she started to undress feeling embarrassed as she started shedding her clothes in the open, but she felt free here and clothes only slowed her movement down. The wind blew shaking the trees howling like some animal would howl at the moon. With the wind blowing so cold it gave the young woman goosebumps on her skin along with her nipples that started to harden from the cold wind, but she did not mind. ' ** _This is the only time I have to myself… if I am going to get stronger as a Kunoichi I need to train. Besides no one would come out here right_** ' she thought to herself as she stepped onto the water. If anyone saw her they would see her beauty she was a lean woman only thing that was big was her breast and ass that she felt unsure about. Words from one of her good friends in her village said, "you should be proud of your body most women would kill to have it." The young woman shook her head ' ** _only if I had more confidence in myself'_** she thought as the cold wind started howling again bringing her back to the present.

She started moving on the water almost like she was one with it. She moved in Long graceful strokes, she continued what looked like a dance if anyone was watching, but her style of fighting was this deception in movements with great powerful strikes and graceful movements. The more she moved the more it turned into a dance, as she leaped into the air landing on the water barely causing it to ripple. She smiled, last time she tried any jumps she sank a little. Her chakra or life force as others outside ninja villages called it was improving. She preferred dancing to fighting but her father wanted her to be a fighter not some sort of performer like some peasant. She sighed returning to her training.

Naruto slowly moved through the trees coming close to the lake. ' ** _That lake should not be that far from here_** ' Naruto thought as he came closer to the lake. He feels a presence near the lake. Master Jiraiya had always told him "be cautious do not rush into anything." This was hard for Naruto for he believed in action first. He came closer to the lake staying in the trees not wanting to be spotted or heard. From where he was it looked like someone dancing on the water. He gazed in awe as the figured continued to move on top of the water. His eyes adjusting from the pitch black of the forest, to the open lake with light coming from the moon. He could finally see it was a woman, but he also realized ' ** _she is naked_** ' he said in his head. He tried to turn away to be polite to the young woman, but he couldn't do it. Naruto was caught in a trance and could not pull his eyes off this goddess that was dancing on the water. He was not as bad as his Master always looking and chasing after them, but he couldn't help but think ' ** _Is this what Master Jiraiya feels when he looks at women?'_** He continued to stare at the young woman on the water.

Just when she was getting into the rhythm she heard movement in the distance. The sound she heard came from the far side of the lake. Turning to the noise she stopped her dancing. Thinking she is just hearing things, but when she heard it again she starts to run the other way, leaving her clothes on the other edge of the bank. ' ** _Shit someone is coming_** ' she thought as she ran for cover behind trees away from the noise. A large man came out from behind the trees closing the distance between him and her. He was big looked more like a giant then he did a man. He might have been big, but it did not look like it was all fat though. His face was pierced with rings hanging from his nose, his ears, and off his face. She knew right away looking at him he was a slaver. "Aww what is with cutting the show short little lass" he said with a grin laughing as ten other men came out as well. "Get her she is behind that tree over there" the large man said. The woman was out numbered, she could try and fight though. One trained Konoha ninja was more than a match for slavers. The problem was she was still naked, she would be to embarrass to fight. Slavers prayed on small villages all over the nation killing men and children doing unspeakable things to the women before selling them into slavery. She did not have any options, so she ran not wanted to be taken by the slavers. The large man laughed "so it's the hard way than lass? get her boys!" he yelled as nine of the ten men gave chase the tenth man grabbed her clothes snickering to himself and went off the other way. The young woman's heart was racing. She was running as fast as she could, not wanting to be caught by the men. She knew what would happen if they caught her. They would each take turns with her, then try to get her father to give money to save her. She knew he would not do that. Her father was a lot of things, but he would never give money to slavers even if it was to save his oldest daughter. Which means she would either be kept as a play thing for those men, sold to slavery, or worse killed.

She never saw the small cliff, only realizing it was there when she started to fall into a valley. Small scrapes, bruises, and cuts where now the only thing that covered her body. ' ** _Dam I was careless, I would never have thought slavers would even think of coming this close to Konoha._** ' She tried to take a deep breath to slow her heart rate down, but she felt a sharp pain in her side. ' ** _I must of broke a couple of ribs with that fall_** ' she thought to herself. She tries to stand and falls back down. ' ** _Shit I twisted my ankle as well? It's just not my night_** ' she thought. All she could do now was sit there and wait for the slavers to come for her. Even fighting was out of the question now. "There you are" the large man that she first spotted looked down the valley at her as he jumps landing shaking the ground as the other men slid down into the valley. "You know what happens to little girls that make me give chase" he says with an evil grin "they get punished!" he yelled as a fist came toward the young woman. She closes her eyes waiting for the impact.

She waited for the impact to hit her. The young woman waited and waited but still nothing came. She finally opened her eyes to see a tall blond-haired man close to her age with a black and orange jump suit jacket. He was holding the guys fist in place like it was nothing. There was no way the young man should be able to stop the bigger man it was impossible, but there it was, like it was effortlessly done. The woman thought ' ** _only a ninja could stop his punch that quickly and that effortlessly. I mean I never even heard him coming as well._** ' She looked the young man up and down she could not see his face. ' ** _In fact, I have never seen him before in my life._** ' The young man stood there with one hand holding the bigger man in place. "Hey, are you okay" the young man said not turning to look at the woman. The young woman was speechless snapping out of her thoughts, holding her arms across her chest trying to keep anyone from looking at her breast, but the attempt was in vain. The other men froze in place not believing what they are seeing. "Don't just stand there attack him you morons" the big man yelled.

' ** _He must be the leader of these men_** ' Naruto thought to himself. He should have acted sooner, but that trance he was in from watching the young woman had him froze for a few minutes before he snapped out and gave chase. "You know its rude to attack a woman when she is defenseless right." The group of men charged the boy as a shuriken flew at the men's feet. "Come on guys this should be a one on one but if you want to intervene," a voice behind the woman came, "then we will help out too." The young woman turned to see twenty men that looked exactly like the guy stopping the big slaver. The other men started to run away seeing they were outnumbered two to one. The big guy tried to pull away from Naruto. "What makes you think you are going anywhere" he said. The man was scared "what do you want money I have tons of it. Maybe even that lass? She is not a bad catch you know" the slaver said in a panic. Naruto's blue eyes flashed a fiery red with his words, his hand tightened on the man's fist. He shoved the guy backwards into trees knocking him out cold.

The young woman was scared, she saw a young man throw a man at least twice his size one handed with ease. The young man finally turned to face her. She closed her eyes as she saw him unzipping his jacket. ' ** _Great traded slavers for a bandit maybe even a ex ninja_** ' she thought. As she closed her eyes waiting and expecting him to use her like the slaver's wanted to. She felt something heavy hit her shoulders from behind her. "You will catch a cold out hear with nothing on." She opened her eyes, a heavy blush hitting her face as she turned her head seeing the young man smiling bright at her. The woman wrapped up in it as fast as she could. Zipping up the jacket to cover herself up. "Th…Thank you for saving me" she said hoping it was not too early to say that. "It was no big deal sorry I could not get here sooner. How bad are you hurt?" The man asked her not giving her any more time to react. ' ** _He saved me and now asking how I am there is no way he is a bandit_** ' the woman thought. Shaking her head from her thoughts she answered, "few scrapes and bruises, a broken rib or two and a twisted ankle" she reported. The man sighed blaming himself for not acting sooner. "Okay how far is it to your village I can carry you most of the way." His master's words echoing in his head again, but he could not leave her there. "About a thirty-minute walk from that lake back there. Did you see all that happened?" she asked more wondering what had happened to her clothes than him seeing her dance. The young man shook his head "no I was actually walking in the forest when I saw you running" he lied not wanting her to know he watched her dance on the water. "I know the lake its not far from my camp" he thought for a minute of letting her stay at the camp. Then he knew better of it master Jiraiya would want to do something, "but I bet your family is worried let's get you home." He got close turning his back to her, so she could grab on to him.

The walk did not seem to take that long. They were quite the hole way until the city gate was in view. They didn't find her clothes, so they figured one of those creeps ran off with them. He stopped shy of the gate. "I cannot go any further, not without my master getting mad at me, how are you feeling?" he asked as she slid off his back favoring her right ankle still. "I can manage" she said as she stared at the man in his chainmail shirt. She figured he was cold, she started to unzip the jacket he gave her, forgetting she was naked underneath. The young man turned red looking away quickly "it's okay keep the jacket. Don't think you need to walk around your village without it." She quickly remembered zipping it back up nodding her head. "Well can I know the name of the man who saved me" the young woman asked. Naruto smiled "I am Naruto Uzumaki" he said sticking out his hand to her. She softly smiled and said, "I am Hinata Hyuga" she took his hand and softly shook it. "Well Miss Hyuga I am glad I could help" Naruto said smiling at her. "Same here I am glad you came when you did" she didn't want to turn away from Naruto her heart was racing.

The village guard slowly made his way to the entrance of the gate. "Lady Hinata is that you" the guard yelled grabbing Hinata's attention. Hinata turned to wave at the guard but when she turned to face Naruto again he was gone. Her heart was fluttering she never knew someone so kind and gentle yet strong in her life. She brings the coat to her nose smelling it taking in his sent. The guard came running to her "Lady Hinata are you okay" he asked noticing she was not putting a lot of weight on her right ankle. "I am hurt kind of bad" Hinata said. "The young man that was with me saved me" she said holding the jacket tightly pulling it down not wanting the guard to see her naked. "Lady Hinata I am sorry I did not see anyone else but you" the guard said looking for this man who had saved the young woman. "I need to go to the hospital right away, can you get a nurse to come help me please" Hinata said getting the guard to look back at her. The guard bowed his head "of course my lady right away."

Naruto was watching the guard and Hinata from a few trees away. The guard's words echoing in his ears "Lady Hinata are you okay?" ' ** _She is royalty or worse a clan leader's daughter_** _'_ Naruto thought royals where bad, but knowing he saved a royal he would not feel that bad but a clan leader's daughter. His mind flashed back to when his master and him where attacked by a man that destroyed his clan for the fun of it. Naruto shook his head as he quietly ran back to his camp hoping he could make it back before Master Jiraiya woke up.

At the hospital a young woman about Hinata's age looked mad at Hinata. "You know you should not of left the village Hinata." This young woman was dressed as a nurse her hair pink no longer then the middle of her neck. Hinata sighed "I Know Sakura but I wanted to go train I never thought slavers would have been that close to the village." Hinata was now in a gown from the hospital. The jacket she wore coming in the village folded nice and neat on the end table. Sakura sighed saying "and to think you actually had a knight come and save you. It is almost like something from a fairy tale." A trouble look was on Sakura's face as she looked deep into Hinata's violet eyes "tell me are you sure it was not Kiba Inuzuka just pretending to be someone else do you?" Hinata's fantasy came to a crashing halt, as she shook her head. For half a second, she forgot everything. She forgot she was next in line to run her clan, she forgot how weak she really was, and most importantly of all forgot she was engaged and was due to be married at the end of next winter.

(Hi guys and girls reading this I hope you are enjoying this so far. I know and to get it out there No I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO NARUTO! THIS IS A FAN MADE STORY! Lol its funny how people don't get this is just for fun and to help me with a few problems I have. I do hope you are enjoying the work so far message me or leave comments below on what you think Thanks :P)


End file.
